ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Holy Sword, Restored
is the seventeenth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Ultraman Orb can't keep up with Zeppandon, even with the use of Thunder Breastar, but Naomi has given Gai new hope and the courage to believe in himself, returning his orignal form, Orb Origin! Plot Naomi was approached by Juggler and being intimidated by his actions and the latter sliced her great-great grandmother's nesting dolls before Gai saved her in the nick of time and left. The next day, she awakens in an warehouse where Gai kept blaming himself for his presence endanger them, so much that Naomi's precious nesting dolls wrecked and he was only able to save the last piece. Naomi instead revealed that she was partly responsible for her determination and trust towards Gai. She decided to give Gai the surviving doll and revealed that it was never empty, but contained "hope". Back at the hospital, Shibukawa revealed that VTL Squad has now consider Orb as the main target. Jetta and Shin protest this but even Shibukawa also felt the same and that he is forced to obey their orders. With Shibukawa's words "Something protects something means that it will hurt others", Jetta remembers how Orb defeated monsters in the past just to protect their lives. Shin as well relate it to Galactron and Orb's Thunder Breastar, where both are actually at the side of justice with bright and dark morality until he received a call that Naomi escaped from her ward. Back at the warehouse, Naomi asked Gai of how he depicted Orb from his viewpoint. Although Orb is now a public enemy and that he endangered her during Galactron's kidnapping, Naomi holds no grudge and instead thankful that because of the Ultraman, she is still alive. In return, she wanted to help Orb as well. She recalled her late Rusalkan great-great grandmother's last words, "Love comes from holding hands". While she was humming the Orbnica melody, Gai noticed that last nesting doll cracked and it contained a photo of him and Natasha. To his disbelief, Natasha is Naomi's great-great grandmother and begins recalling on the similarities that Naomi inherited from the past. Shedding his tears, he embraced Naomi in gratitude and ask her to hum the melody to Ultraman Orb to save him. Seeing a black hole, he entrusted the young woman his Orbnica and left. From the black hole emerged Juggler-controlled Zeppandon, who urges Gai to use Ultraman Belial's card. Seeing the card again, Gai recollected Naomi's words and reassured that he has no longer fear of darkness. Transforming into Thunder Breastar, Orb manages to gain little control of himself and fights the coalescence monster while still retaining his tendency to use his environments. the fight attracts the attention of SSP and Shibukawa reluctantly ordered the Z-VTOL squadron to attack. Juggler at first excited that he managed to fight Orb wielding the dark power but quickly dissatisfied when the latter's strength is not enough to counter him. Jetta and Shin tried to get Orb to his senses. Spotting Naomi, they pulled her out to safety but she refused and instead told the giant warrior that she is very grateful of how he saved her and that she will always trust him and never fear of whatever form he took. Z-VTOL squadrons open fire at Orb but retreated when Zeppandon's attacks were too much to handle. It was then where Juggler taunted his rival for losing humanity's trust and has nobody to fight for. Zeppandon opens fire again, covering the forest in a huge explosion but Orb survived without scratch and shielded the SSP from its blaze. Jetta took this opportunity to record, Shibukawa celebrated this and Naomi hums the Orbnica melody under Gai's orders. Regaining faith in himself, the blank card that Natasha gave the day before turned into a mysterious Ultra Fusion Card which he used to scan to the Orb Ring. A mysterious light came from Zeppandon (Maga-Orochi)'s tail and retrieved by Gai, which revealed into a sword. He raised the sword upwards and transforms into a new form. This form is recognized by Orb as the original form he lost and Naomi sees this as the true identity of the giant in her childhood dream. Orb Origin marches towards Zeppandon, effortlessly brushing aside incoming attacks and instantly defeating the monster. Defeated, Juggler reach his Dark Ring but it evaporated, much to his annoyance. As Orb departed, Gai reappeared and told Naomi that Orb was thankful for her deeds while Shibukawa revealed that with Jetta's filming, they can convince VTL into trusting Orb again. As everybody leaves, Naomi returned Gai his Orbnica and the latter assured Natasha's spirit to rest in peace as he will defend Earth's future. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Awaken, Orb Origin! *Gai: The form that I managed to regain after reclaiming my strength, Orb Origin. I can use multiple abilities with my holy sword, Orbcalibur. And today's monster is... *Orb Ring: Zeppandon! *Gai: Juggler created Zeppandon from Maga-Orochi's tail. From the combined forces of Zetton and Pandon, this is a scary Combination King Demon Beast. Be sure to catch for next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *VTOL Announcer: Suit Actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Thunder Breastar **Orb Origin Kaiju/Seijin *Zeppandon Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the Ultraman episode, Farewell, Ultraman. *During the scene where Orb as Thunder Breastar was grabbing an electric pole, it mimics to Ultraman Ace where at that time, he also grabbed an electric pole as a combat weapon. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Two Part Episodes